1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding bicycles, and more particularly, to a bicycle capable of being pushed, pulled and driven after being folded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles nowadays are among commuters' choices and sports equipment. With green consciousness on the rise, bicycles are increasingly popular with metropolitans. However, metropolitan bicyclists are confronted with bicycle-specific problems, such as limited bicycle parking areas and theft. As a result, it is not uncommon for bicycles to be parked at staircases, hallways or at home in apartments to evade thieves, though dragging typically bulky bicycles to the upper stories in an apartment is a toil to bicyclists. What is more, it is inconvenient for vacationists to deliver bicycles to the countryside to be used as sports equipment. To cope with the aforesaid problems, bicycle manufacturers developed folding bicycles which can be folded up to be carried and transported easily. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, which are schematic views of a conventional folding bicycle, the conventional folding bicycle comprises a front body 11, a rear body 12, and a pivotally turning structure 13 provided between the front body 11 and the rear body 12 and configured to draw the front body 11 and the rear body 12 closer to each other so as to render the folded conventional folding bicycle compact.
However, with the front body 11 being flipped over to overlap the rear body 12, the pivotally turning structure 13 pivotally coupled to the front body 11 and the rear body 12 is inevitably exposed, compromising the integrity and appearance of the folding bicycle. Also, the pivotally turning structure 13 lacks a positioning structure, and thus the unfolded front body 11 and rear body 12 can only be aligned in an attempt, using the unreliable human eye. Unless the unfolded front body 11 and rear body 12 are in a straight line, the folding bicycle will be fragile and unsafe.
Accordingly, bicycle manufacturers nowadays are confronted with an urgent issue that involves developing a folding bicycle highly integrated and effective to position so as to enable the folding bicycle to be straightened out when unfolded and thereby overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.